


等雨来

by EllieLi



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLi/pseuds/EllieLi
Summary: BGM:落日飞车——《我是一只鱼》基本上这篇就是这首歌歌词的具象化扩写出来的双结局/末尾BE预警
Kudos: 1





	等雨来

\------------------------------------

第一章 可不可以不想你，我需要振作一下

今年的雨季好像来迟了。

一身校服的Mean只是顶着太阳多看了一眼橱窗里的哈密瓜蛋糕，钱包就被人夺走了。

什么世道！

Mean愤愤看着扬长而去的摩托车，追都没有欲望去追，而情绪低落到极致时，Mean居然还能生出自我安慰，不就是一个月饭钱吗？蹭朋友的就过去了。

反正他本来也什么都不能吃。

到教室之后随口跟朋友抱怨几句，朋友看他无精打采的以为Mean丢了很多钱，干脆告诉他高年级里有个叫Plan的很厉害，或许可以去拜托他试试。

被劝得无奈的Mean只得将信将疑地跟朋友借了300铢，买下他看了许久的那个哈密瓜蛋糕。

他不能吃，但好歹他拥有过，也算是个安慰。

几经打听，Mean最终还是一路找到高三部。

能跟飞车党要回来东西？

大概是多厉害的人才能做到？

至少打架肯定比他厉害吧？

这样的人能帮自己这么一个陌生学弟？Mean怎么想都觉得难以置信。

刚进走廊，Mean就看见一个齐刘海初中生模样的男孩，倚着墙正双腿岔开坐在地上睡觉，看学号还是学长。

不凉吗？校服短裤下面的腿都贴着地板呢。

Mean看着身边来来往往的人，居然没有一个人上前去提醒。

或许这位学长被排挤了吗？

也是，高三男生长这副初中生的可爱模样，怎么可能不被欺负？

老好人习惯了的Mean还是蹲下来叫醒熟睡的人：“喂P，地上凉，实在要睡的话拿我的衣服垫着吧。”

男生挣动一下，却迟迟不想睁眼，因为熟睡而嘟起的嘴配合着不耐烦的神情，Mean觉得有点眼熟。

“你...”男生半抬眼皮瞥一眼旁边的蹲着的人，“谁啊？”

男生语气慵懒极了，对了，像猫！

“就...”Mean回过神，慌慌张张从书包里掏出妈妈出门前硬塞的外套，他原本不需要这么特别保护，现在正好派上用场，“地上很凉，不然P垫着我的衣服坐吧？”

男孩明显愣了一会，冷着脸站起来俯视着Mean，轻飘飘回一句：“不用。”

“P不想睡了？”Mean赶忙也跟着站起来，“那也好，就是担心P着凉来着。”

对面人一脸不耐烦地瞟一眼着急忙慌跟着自己的Mean，啧，麻烦。

Mean赶紧叫住男孩：“那个…”

“到底什么事？”

“我…我叫Mean，P呢？”

“谁问你了？”

好冷漠的语气，Mean想着，这大概就是孤立过的人吧，总不相信人的善意，他也曾经这样来着。

短短几秒，Mean已经想象到男孩被堵在巷子里挨打，抢钱，甚至被撕作业本，被排挤的画面，生动到Mean从未有过的英雄主义情怀高涨，大概就是所谓共情了吧。

不行，自己一定要跟他做朋友才可以！自己应该保护他！

“P不要害怕，我是高一的Mean，很高兴认识你。”

对面人冷淡地看着Mean自报家门，又看着他手里拎着蛋糕，只能不带脏地在心里暗骂一句：卧槽，神经病吧？

“P喜欢蛋糕吗？要不这个送给P，虽然这是打算送给P’Plan的，就，我的钱包被飞车党抢了，我朋友说可以试试拜托P’Plan，这是带给他的见面礼，哦不用愧疚的P，你先收着，给P’Plan的我再买就好了，嗯虽然钱包被抢了，买蛋糕的300铢都是和朋友借的，哦P不用觉得不好意思，我没有在跟P抱怨，就是想解释清楚，就…”

“说完了？”男孩很明显有些生气，这连环炮似的，啰哩啰嗦一大堆说了些什么？

“呃…嗯…”Mean本来还想接着解释，但他情商还算在线，也能看出来对面人不耐烦了，“那…P就收下了？”

“你说你钱包丢了？”

“嗯。”

“车牌号呢？”

“5678”

“走吧，蛋糕留下。”

“嗯嗯P，好好享受哦。”

Mean借钱吃饭的第二天，隔壁班同学就带着他的钱包来到食堂，还在为买蛋糕的钱着急的Mean几乎就要跳起来拥抱Mark。

“哦咦Mark！你简直是我的救星！”

“没什么了，学长让我拿给你而已，要谢还是谢P’Plan吧。”

“诶？对哦！”Mean仔细回想昨天的事情，“P’Plan怎么知道我丢钱包？我还没去找他呢。”

“胡说呢吧？”Mark嗤笑一声，“没告诉学长人家闲得帮你找钱包？你以为找飞车党那么容易呢？”

“不是啊，可我真不认识P’Plan啊。”

“装吧你就，”Mark看着Mean苦恼的样子觉得好笑，“得了，任务完成，回去上课了。”

“等等！”Mean终于在Mark走之前拉住人，“诶Mark，带我去见见P’Plan吧，我想当面谢谢他。”

“呃也行，你吃完去高三部花园那等着，一堆作业要交啊我。”

“呃呃，deal。”

Mean旋风筷子搅拌机嘴光速把饭扒拉干净，又精挑细选了饮料和烤串，好歹是去感谢人，总要有点表示不是？

Mean看着自己的钱包，失去的时候还安慰自己不需要，失而复得才知道还是钱香。

又来到高三部，教学楼前面的小花园很多石凳，mean只是认真摸索哪里等人才最显眼，就看见池塘边的石凳上又睡着那位可爱的学长。

啊，这难道就是命中注定？

Mean轻巧地越过草地来到这位学长面前，躺着的人明显感觉阳光被遮挡，不耐烦地抬眼皮仰视着Mean：“怎么又是你？”

“哦咦，这叫缘分啊P。”

男孩呼噜了一把自己的毛懒洋洋地坐起来，一看就是散漫成性的模样：“这次又什么事？”

“哦哦哦对了P，我钱包找回来了！”

“嗯...”男孩漫不经心地看着地面，也没看Mean掏出钱包兴奋的表情。

“所以今天带了饮料和烤串来感谢P’Plan，虽然不知道他怎么知道我钱包丢了。”

“哦。”

“喂Mean！”Mark一路小跑过来的样子，满头汗打湿了刘海，“你最好找个更隐蔽的地方，差点儿跑完整个花园。”

“不好意思呐Mark，遇到认识的学长来打个招呼。”

“哦P’Plan，这不是认识嘛？让我介绍个什么？”

“嗯？”Mean明显没反应过来的看着Mark，“他？P’Plan？”

“P’Plan对不起呐，我这个同学有时候反应慢半拍，”Mark一巴掌拍在Mean后脑勺，“好好感谢P呐，我回去接着写作业去了。”

Mean看着Mark跑远的背影，尴尬地转过头去，Plan果然一脸好笑地看着他。

“哦咦，P怎么不告诉我呐？我还巴巴跟这说这么多呢。”

“你也没问呐。”

“总之，感谢P呐，这个钱包有我一个月零花钱呢，就...”Mean不好意思地挠挠头，“对不起呐P。”

“拿来。”Plan伸手示意Mean把饮料和烤串给他，都是他喜欢的，这家伙还挺会买东西。

“哦哦哦，P请用。”Mean毕恭毕敬地递过去，笑容都谄媚了一些，“听说P是个厉害的人，我还以为...”

“以为什么？”

“没，没有什么，”总不能说看着就很好欺负得样子吧？

“看我矮，看我瘦是吧？”

“就..”Mean犹豫再三,“没，没有啊。”

说话间Plan已经吃完第一串烤串，挂着苦笑不得的表情把签子递回Mean手上，收拾起烤串和饮料起身准备走。

“哼哼唧唧的也别说了，”Plan拍拍屁股上的灰尘，“只会帮这一次，下次别来找我了，我是学生，不是神仙。”

“啊P！”Mean想着自己怕不是得罪了恩人，赶紧追上去，“我，是不是说错话了？我道歉呐，P！”

Plan也不想一直被追着问，停在原地：“我只是不想再帮这种忙了。”

冷静地跟Mean告别后，Plan才终于走回教室，手里的烤串不香了，扔给同桌的Jump，倒是一口气把饮料喝了大半，酸得倒牙。

朋友看Mean找回钱包了也唉声叹气的，怕不是得了相思病，难不成去了一趟高三部就爱上哪个学姐，哦咦，兄弟动作倒是挺快的。

“咩，我的兄弟这么快就开始思春了？来来来，告诉兄弟看上谁了？”

“阿来哇？”Mean被朋友的无厘头气笑，“我，就是感觉得罪人了。”

“说来听听。”

Mean从头到尾复述了一遍刚才的事情，越说也觉得自己是不是太以貌取人所以惹怒了学长。

朋友倒是没所谓地拍拍他：“人家就是告诉你以后这么麻烦的事情别去找人家，又不熟，就吃了你一个蛋糕，还得去找飞车党的关系，这哪是容易的事情啊？”

“也对，”Mean又想起Plan在走廊一个人睡觉的情形，总觉得和传闻中的P’Plan有违和，“诶你说，P’Plan是不是没有朋友？”

“疯了？”朋友觉得Mean有时候很聪明，有时候又很不可理喻，“没有朋友你钱包怎么找回来的？”

“不是，我是说那种，真正关心他的朋友，”Mean觉得自己的直觉从来都是准的才对，“我第一次见他的时候他就坐在地上睡觉，都没有人担心他会着凉的吗？”

“是吗？”朋友也觉得有些难理解，“唉也可能呐，人缘好也可能只是酒肉朋友嘛，不过也可能是他的朋友心没你那么细嘛。”

“这样啊。”

Mean似乎是被说服，终于平静下来。

第二章 能不能让你清醒，爱是快乐的事情

“Mean，下个月戏剧节演出了吗？”

对哦，Mean这阵子光顾着研究Plan到底有没有朋友的事，完全把这茬忘光了。

“susu呐。”对面的同年级女生笑得开怀，Mean倒是兴致缺缺，本来就是被社团学长逼着参加的，他也不知道自己能做到什么程度。

演戏啊，好难。

“谢谢呐，会加油的。”Mean就是习惯性不拒绝才会变成这样骑虎难下吧。

“诶Mean，下月就是戏剧节了吧？加油呢喂。”

“正烦着呢，”Mean懒得搭理贱气啷当的同桌，“你倒是懂哪壶不开提哪壶。”

“Mean！发什么呆呢？台词啊台词！”

“对不起呐P，”果然没办法专注于背诵呐，“拜托再给我一次机会呐。”

“明天就是总排了台词都记不住怎么行啊？旁边背台词去。”

“是，P...”

基本上一整天没有顺心的时候，不对，是这几天都没有顺心的时候。

钱包丢了，还得罪了恩人，排练也不顺利，Mean几乎怀疑是不是被神明诅咒才让自己的新学期一波三折。

坐在排练室地板上，看着旁边排练认真的同学们，Mean也多少有点疑惑。

自己并不是笨，但就是没办法把台词变成画面，靠背的什么时候才能背完呐？

“哦，P’Plan！”刚才训自己的戏剧社社长突然喊了一声，整个排练室素有目光瞬间转向排练室门口。

Plan校服穿得松松垮垮，一边塞到短裤里，另一边又随意放出来，单手插裤兜摇摇晃晃的样子，Mean想象得没错，Plan懒洋洋的样子确实就像猫。

“P怎么过来了？来看学弟们排练吗？”戏剧社学长上前迎一把Plan，但客套多于熟稔，Mean看着觉得多少有点假。

对Plan露出这样假笑的人多嘛？Plan又是怎么看待这些笑容呢？

“今天不是总排嘛？”

“哦咦P，您真是贵人多忘事，总排是明天呐。”

“哦，啧，”Plan懊恼似的挠挠头，眼神也环视起排练室的人，大概也看到Mean了，却没有明确的情绪起伏，“那没什么，我记错了，先走了。”

“好的P，明天这个时间这里总排呐，我叫...”学长寻摸着谁更合适跑腿，一眼就看见直勾勾盯着Plan方向的Mean，“我让Mean明天去叫你，就不会忘记啦。”

“嗯，随便。”

Plan晃晃悠悠走开，径直离开也没再看Mean，倒是Mean一路跟着Plan出了排练室，走过教室走廊，又经过了洗手间、实验室、仓库，Plan才终于停下脚步。

“你跟着我干什么？”

被问住的Mean一时间不知道如何开口，局促地走近几步，靠近Plan：“P对不起呐，我真的没有要看不起你的意思。”

“哦，那没什么。”

“P也是戏剧社的吗？”

“没有，戏剧社社长拜托我们乐队给戏剧节热场。”

“P真是爱帮忙呢。”Mean多少有点酸，不过Plan要不是这么爱帮助人，他的钱包也回不来不是？

“嗯，拒绝不了。”

“P，我能跟P做朋友吗？”

“啊？”Plan被Mean的直接惊得一愣，随后又轻笑，“我不缺朋友。”

“我是说可以关心P的那种朋友。”

“我朋友很关心我，”Plan揉揉鼻子，移开了视线，“而且什么朋友啊？我是你学长，比你大两届。”

“那我可以做P众多朋友之一吗？”Mean突然眼神真挚起来，“就...上次看到P坐在走廊上睡觉的样子，有点在意，想做那个提醒P会着凉，愿意把外套给P的朋友。”

Plan有些诧异这孩子的关注点，毕竟他自己都不觉得这有什么问题，大概也是自己心大惯了，突然被这么紧张这点小事，还有点无所适从。

“呐，P？”Mean恳求的眼神让Plan也动容。

“说了是学长，谁跟你是朋友？”Plan看Mean被拒绝时委屈的样子，也实在狠不下心，“学弟关心学长不是理所当然的吗？”

Mean听懂了Plan的言外之意，顿时喜笑颜开，顺势掏出手机：“那P能留Facebook吗？”

得寸进尺。

Plan无奈地笑笑：“拿来。”

接过Mean的手机输入账号，随后又递回去：“明天提醒我总排，不然又忘记了。”

“是！P！”

Mean欢天喜地目送着Plan越走越远，真好，明天能看Plan的乐队排练呢。

“哦咦Mean！你在这干嘛呢？”戏剧社同伴一路小跑过来，“一声不吭就走了，社长发飙着呢！”

“啊咦！对不起呐！快快快，回去。”

同伴也纳闷呢，社长发火可不是小事，怎么Mean还能笑得出来？？？

后来果然被社长骂了，Mean只好答应总排的时候必须背下所有的台词一句都不准错。

凌晨两点看着台词本的Mean仰天长叹，啊！冲动是魔鬼呐！

嗯？Facebook有更新动态？

是P’Plan！

Mean激动地点进去，是短视频，看着像是酒吧，舞台上的乐队各自调试着设备的样子，只有Plan在转鼓棒，平时乖巧地贴在额头的刘海被随意拨到脑后，露出干净的额头，和酷得要命的Plan的脸。

啊，这哥是这么帅的人吗？

怎么办，一旦第一印象是可爱的初中生，就连看到Plan现在这样都觉得是初中学弟在扮酷呢。

犹豫再三，Mean还是点了赞。

总排当天Mean忙得脚不落地，先是复习昨晚背下来的台词，正好又遇到每周一次的实地作业，近40度的高温还得外出做实验，Mean想着，今年的雨季来得太晚了点，这种时候下场雨让他不用外出，不用排练就好了。

但不参加总排的话，又看不到Plan的乐队演出，Mean就在期待下雨和祈祷千万别下雨之间来回挣扎，搞得身心俱疲。

随着老师说出下课的同时，Mean几乎是飞也似地逃走。

接Plan去总排，大概是今天唯一一件不错的差事。

先买好饮料，又回教室背上书包拿上剧本，一路小跑到高三部，书包里有他出门前特地装进去的外套，妈妈还惊讶从来反感自己过度关心的儿子怎么突然会照顾自己了呢。

Mean难掩兴奋地走向高三部，P’Plan今天会在走廊睡觉吗？或者在花园里？

Mean想象着能把外套给Plan的时刻，就觉得格外值得期待。

可惜，走廊上没有，教室里没有，甚至花园里跑了两圈，Mean依旧没找到Plan。

完了，他把Plan弄丢了。

但Mean没有注意到，Plan不是自己的宠物，又怎么会是“弄丢了”？

Mean最终累到坐在地上喘气，设想着Plan或许根本忘记今天的总排，下课就回家了也不一定。

“喂，不是说地上凉会感冒吗？”

熟悉的声音从Mean头顶传来，同时一瓶水正落在Mean微扬起的额头上。

“啊P’Plan！”Mean立刻来了精神，“P去哪了啊，我找了整个高三部呢！”

“不是有Facebook吗？相信科技的力量好吧？”Plan看Mean手里也拿着饮料，还真是想到一起了，“走吧，不是总排吗？”

“哦哦，”Mean亦步亦趋地跟上Plan，才终于把手里的饮料交出去，“给P的饮料，P加油呐。”

“嗯，”Plan也顺便把手里的饮料递过去，“你也是。”

“说起来，”Mean试探地看一眼走在左边的Plan，“P真厉害啊，抢我钱包的人看着就不好惹，P居然一天就找回来了呢。”

“不是我厉害，”Plan的神情却变得很怪，“是欠我人情的人厉害。”

“欠，P人情？”Mean显然没理解这个关系，“能有厉害的人欠P的人情，那P应该也很厉害呐。”

“呵呵，”Plan侧过头去看着旁边的风景，“或许吧。”

最终两人没再继续这个话题，到排练室人也多，两人便草草分开。

Plan先去跟自己的乐队打招呼，而Mean则顶着社长的压力，当着所有戏剧社的同学从头到尾过台词，整个排练室安静得只有Mean背台词的声音，Mean几乎要紧张得心脏炸裂。

“背是背下来了，”社长拍拍Mean的肩，“但这是演戏，不是背课文呐Mean。”

“嚓！”

镲片的声音刺耳地打破排练室的宁静，社长气冲冲看向架子鼓的方向，一看是Plan在试音也不好发作，只好匆匆放过Mean，让大家按出场顺序等在台下，让乐队优先排练。

排在同学身后的Mean借着身高优势可以清楚地看到台上穿着校服的Plan打鼓的样子。

和昨晚看的视频不同，毕竟只是彩排，Plan多少显得有点漫不经心，但齐刘海让Plan的可爱又冒出来，Mean觉得Plan甚至不是在敲鼓，像是握住他的心脏在捏似的，又疼又酸。

刚刚P’Plan是在帮自己吧？

P’Plan真是温柔的人呐，Mean怎么也想不明白社长为什么这么怕他，其他人呢？是不是也因为害怕，而不敢接近他呢？

那P’Plan该多孤独？

乐队毕竟只是热场，排练很快就结束，轮到Mean他们上场了。

原本Mean想着以Plan散漫的性格排练完大概就会走，但Plan倒是跟乐队的人坐在台下，认真看起他们的排练来。

Mean很难不紧张啊呐，Plan在看啊，Mean几乎紧张得出场都是同手同脚。

所以念到“仅仅是爱情的影子，已经给人这样丰富的快乐”时，Mean觉得Plan的视线让他控制不住开始颤抖，以至于他不敢看Plan是不是对自己背书一样的演技感到失望。

Mean总是会在最害怕失去的时候，又本能地自我安慰，或许是另一种意义上的自暴自弃。

不会演戏而已，不如把一切都搞砸。

其后Mean演得更自在了些，甚至不去关注台下的社长，或者Plan。

最终还是有演完的时候。

Mean在最后退场时才回过神，又要面对社长的批评，不，更糟糕的是要如何面对Plan，P大概会很失望吧。

Mean沮丧地坐在临时拉起来的幕布后，难堪地任由头埋在腿间。

“不错呐，”Plan的声音又一次在头顶响起，连带着饮料的触感也贴在背后，“喝点水吧，这么多台词说得口干吧？”

“P’Plan...”

“嗯，演得不错呐，尤其罗密欧的独白，说得很投入呐，’仅仅是爱情的影子，已经给人这样丰富的快乐’，很感人。”

Plan原以为Mean会因为夸奖而开心，至少有人夸赞不是会让人难过的事。

可Plan看Mean因为懊恼还是纠结而扭在一起的脸，有一瞬间他几乎以为自己并不是在夸他，而是骂了他一顿。

“P...”半晌过后，Mean终于缓缓站起身来，“我，可能是喜欢上P了。”

“啊？”Plan一时间没反应过来，只能呆愣在原地。

“P，我可能是喜欢，不是，爱上P了，在刚刚说出那句台词的时候，我才发现的，”Mean低着头的弧度让Plan刚好可以看到Mean的头顶，“刚才一想到P就坐在台下，听着我的告白，紧张得几乎要哭出来。”

“...”Plan不知道说什么好，外面就是戏剧社和乐队来来往往的人，而在幕布半遮半掩的背后，一个只见过几面的学弟，在跟他告白。

这都是什么事嘛？！

“P，我想自己静静，抱歉呐，我先走了。”Mean满脸难过的样子Plan多少有些担心，但自己没想给他希望的话，现在最好还是别叫住他比较好。

第三章 需要你，我是一只鱼

排练室后，Mean结结实实地消失了几天。

他甚至想到服用氯雷他定之后，带着一小口蛋糕，去到距离校医院最近人最多的操场，一口吃掉。

计划一一执行，后来就是他最熟悉的流程。

被人抬去校医院，注射肾上激素，吸氧，一切的流程他都再清楚不过，而且他更清楚，这是他最后一次吃蛋糕，一旦二次过敏，或许也救不回来了。

再醒来时爸妈已经把假请好，他只需要回家休息，定期复查，剩下就都是留给他自己思考的时间。

Mean承认，他刻意让自己过敏为的是冷静一阵。

但他在众多过敏源里选择了蛋糕，也是有些私心。他私自报复喜欢上Plan的自己，也设想如果没有喜欢Plan该是多大的遗憾，他的思绪就在两者之间来回纠缠，不得平静。

他只是需要时间去整理，去冷静，想清楚这喜欢是什么，能维持多久，需不需要争取Plan的回应。

或者说，他就是怂了，不知道怎么面对的时候就只想逃避而已。

在家休养期间同学和戏剧社的人都来看过，简单交代过最近的作业和戏剧节终排的时间。大概是上一次总排Mean的表现不错，社长也没再提Mean的表演问题，只说终排参不参加都可以。

Mean犹豫了几秒：“我会参加的P。”

“不用勉强的喂，”社长笑着拍拍Mean的肩，“上次总排的效果不错，保持就行。”

“嗯，明白了P。”

“P...”Mean想问问Plan的近况，但想想也就算了，“哦，没什么P，回去路上小心。”

“呃呃，susu呐喂。”社长刚转身要走，突然又想起什么似的，“哦，Plan那天问起你，大概是知道你病了，说让我替他问个好。”

“嗯，谢谢呐P。”

“说起来，你跟Plan好像很熟？”

“没..没有啊P，为什么这么说？”

“你今年才高一可能不知道，”社长突然语重心长，“Plan高一刚来的时候被学长们威胁来着。”

“啊？P’Plan吗？”有着无所不能称号的Plan吗？

“那时候刚进学校嘛，”社长回到Mean身边坐下，“大家都不知道Plan不好惹，那时候比现在还瘦小，自然就被欺负了呗，结果你猜怎么了？”

“P’Plan把他们制服了？”

“没有，是外校一个很有势力的大学学长，把欺负Plan的学长都送进医院，甚至动用家里的势力，把那几个学长都劝退了，后来Plan又陆续帮几个同学解决了被勒索，被抢劫之类的事情，关于Plan能帮人解决道上问题的传闻也就传开了。”

是欠我人情的人厉害...吗？原来那时候P’Plan说的话是这个意思。

“那个大学学长跟P’Plan是什么关系呢？为什么这么帮他？”

“我也只是听闻哈，”社长突然降低音量怕被人听到似的凑近，“听说是Plan的男朋友。”

晴天霹雳？大概就是这样的感觉吧。

是啊，如果不是男朋友的话，为什么只要Plan去拜托就肯定会帮忙呢？P’Plan帮过这么多人，得欠多少人情才可能如此不求回报地帮他？

社长看Mean神情不太自然，以为Mean是被吓到了，赶紧安抚道：“也别太紧张，我告诉你是想说，拜托他帮你点忙可以，但别想着回报Plan什么，也别靠他太近，他身边的人是很危险的。”

“那这样跟利用P’Plan有什么区别？”Mean多少有些气愤社长对Plan的心情居然毫不在意，甚至Mean感觉得到还有很多人都是这么想，用完就扔？这些自私的人为什么不能考虑Plan的感受呢？

“干嘛这么生气？”社长看着一向温温和和的Mean发脾气有些惊讶，“也不是利用，就好心才提醒你。”

“P’Plan要是想伤害谁为什么要帮这些人解决难题？P’Plan啊，明明帮了这么多人，难道就因为害怕他的朋友，而只把他当做利用的工具吗？”Mean实在接受不了。

“好啦好啦，”社长觉得自己也说得过分了些，现在倒是不好下台，只好敷衍两句后起身，“你也别生那么大气，行了，我先走了。”

“不送。”

社长走后Mean就在Plan有男友的失落，和这么多人在利用Plan的心痛中纠结，Mean还从未如此深入地心疼某个人，不止是出自爱，更是一种名为保护欲的东西。

是，他可能不会成为Plan的男友，但想要保护Plan的想法却异常坚定，至少自己跟那些利用Plan的人不同，他不仅要回报Plan，还要爱着他，全心全意的那种。

回学校上课的第一天上午，Mean带着外套和蛋糕直奔高三部。

这几天想要见Plan的心异常膨胀，Mean觉得自己紧张得嗓子眼发紧，快要无法喘息。

庆幸的是，Plan又在走廊上睡着，还是一样倚着墙，双腿岔开瘫坐在那，Mean揪着的心也终于放松了一些。

Mean展开外套，小心翼翼地为Plan盖上，随后抱着蛋糕坐到Plan旁边。

等着Plan醒来，还有比这更幸福的事吗？

“病好了？”Plan姿势没有变，甚至眼睛都没睁开，只是懒洋洋地开口。

“P怎么知道是我？”

Plan轻柔地笑着：“是你说要做那个把外套给我的人，目前为止只有你在乎这种小事。”

“这不是小事！”Mean突然梗着脖子争辩，“对我来说不是小事，我希望P也不要把别人的关心当做小事。”

Plan被Mean的认真惊得无法继续闭目养神，只呆怔看着Mean。

“P，我知道之前突然跟P告白应该让P很惊讶，但我想清楚了，哪怕P不会把我放在第一位，在我这，P永远是第一位的。”

Mean微低头才能保持与Plan视线平行，而Plan在与Mean视线胶着的一刻。

伴随着轰隆雷声，Plan防线崩塌，下雨了。

雨过于大了。

但Plan没办法一如往常担心自己家会不会被水淹没，甚至一时间不知道该吐槽这人个子太高，还是感动于有人愿意把他放在第一位这件事，总之乱的很。

“Mean...”

“P不用着急拒绝我，”Mean被Plan的视线引得更想贴近Plan，而事实他也这么做了，“外套留着吧P，以后也会一直为P准备的，还有课，先走了P。”

Mean赶在Plan开口前站起身来，在保留最后一线希望的期盼，和宣判死刑的担忧里来回挣扎。

Plan倒是快他一步，抓住Mean的手，头却深深埋入膝盖里：“Mean，在一起吧。”

Mean当然是高兴的，高兴到几乎以为自己幻听：“但P不是...”

“我不想说第二遍，不愿意就算了。”

“愿意！”Mean单膝跪下抱住在他看来几近破碎的Plan，“P，在一起吧！”

和沉浸在喜悦里享受拥抱的Mean不同，Plan的神情却极度哀伤。

而Mean直到听到Plan的啜泣才注意到，放开Plan时，Plan的脸已经满是湿润。

“P...”Mean着急忙慌地拿手去擦Plan的眼泪，可怎么都擦不干净，就像这雨季的雨，没个停的时候。

“让我静静，”Plan又将头深深埋进膝盖，“你去上课。”

“但P...”

“下课来接我回家。”

“可是...”

“走。”Plan几乎是喊出来最后的请求，“求求你了Mean，给我点时间就好，一点点就好。”

第四章 爱是快乐的事情

Mark只听说Mean在教室外面找他，正准备出去骂两句打扰自己学习的罪魁祸首，万万没想到他看见的是被雨淋得惨兮兮的Mean，只能把到嘴边的脏话又咽回去。

“Mark，我们能谈谈吗？关于P’Plan的事。”

可能是雨太大，直到Mean开口说话Mark才听出Mean比脸色还沉重的语气，Mark也认真起来，带着Mean转身往器材室那边走。

而Mean就这么任由校服贴在身上，一步一个脚印地跟着Mark。不知道待会儿会问出什么，但他有些害怕，怕知道什么可怕的事情，才会让P’Plan伤心成那样。

“好了，先换衣服，”Mark熟练地拿出自己的篮球服递给Mean才坐下，“说吧，想谈什么？”

Mean只是拿着Mark的衣服杵在那，没有换衣服，也不想坐下的样子。

“Mark，你知道有关P’Plan的事吗？什么事都好，能不能告诉我？”

“你想知道这个做什么？”不是前几天才认识？发生了什么至于这么魂不守舍的？

“我跟P’Plan在一起了。”

“哈？！”Mark惊得差点跳起来，“你说P’Plan吗？那个无所不能的活阎王？”

“不准这么说P’Plan...”Mean不自觉又维护起Plan，在他看来，Plan 没有那么多可怕的标签，他只是一个乐于助人还不求回报温柔又不愿意表露的人。

“不是，我没那个意思，”Mark终于冷静了一些，“我只是惊讶，因为从来没听说P’Plan谈过恋爱，”Mark缓缓情绪又坐回凳子上，“你想问什么？”

“就...”Mean想着要怎么解释刚才的情形，他担心只是语言无法让Mark理解Plan那时候的神情有多哀伤，“什么都可以吧，我也不知道怎么问，也不知道应该知道些什么。”

“其实我跟P’Plan也不熟，他帮过我一次，所以我偶尔帮P跑跑腿，买买饮料之类的，”Mark沉思片刻，“学校里欠P这种人情债的很多，才在学校说话越来越管用吧，愿意帮他做点小事的人还是很多的。”

“Plan是不是...我是说传闻也好，听说也好，是不是有男朋友？”

“嗯...”Mark仔细回忆，“我想是没有吧，我没听过他跟谁关系特别近，反正基本上我见到他的时候都是独来独往的，朋友几乎都没有。”

“嗯...知道了。”

Mark看Mean呆愣愣的不知道在想什么，就赶紧催促他把衣服换下来，也答应自己愿意帮他去打听：“既然都在一起了，让P’Plan亲自告诉你不是比较好吗？”

“也对。”

“哦，我想起来了，我是听我们音乐社社长说的，好像P进过学校音乐社，没几天就退社，之后才和其他学校的人一起搞了乐队，就是P’Plan现在跑酒吧演出的乐队。”

“然后呢？”

“听说是P’Plan被音乐社社长排挤过，因为P经常迟到或者记错排练时间，后来社长被校方约谈之后，P就申请退社了，那位社长好像后面也没什么事，就好像还骂了P’Plan一顿，”Mark也只是听音乐社的前辈零碎说过，记得也不是很清楚，“我知道的就是这么多了，细节我还真不知道。”

“我想那位社长也被P’Plan的朋友威胁过吧...”Mean理不清头绪，“那你知道P那位传闻中的朋友的事情吗？”

“哦，那位大学学长啊？”Mark终于有点印象，“好像已经毕业了吧，我倒是见过一次，很高又很有气势，我帮P送鼓棒的时候看那位学长开车给P’Plan送设备，现场演出嘛，P’Plan总要带军鼓这些，东西很多，那位学长还帮他搬出来组装好，但P’Plan全程没怎么搭理他，反倒一直拉着我聊音乐，哦咦我还是第一次跟P’Plan说那么多话。”

“你觉得，P’Plan跟他的朋友...”Mean努力阻止着词汇，“是什么关系？”

“什么关系啊？”Mark仔细回想，“不好说，要说是朋友吧，也过于细心了点，要说是男朋友我觉得倒也不至于，顶多就是追求P’Plan的人？”Mark尽量想把事实描述准确，以免这位刚刚宣布和P’Plan在一起的人多想，“其实最好的办法，是P亲自告诉你对吗？”

“是。”

“行了，把衣服换了吧，再感冒发烧的多难受？”

“谢谢你呐Mark，”Mean这才解开校服扣子，“你先上课去吧，我自己会处理的。”

“呃呃，拜拜。”

数着秒针上课的滋味不好受，Mean觉得今天的时间慢得难熬，他顾不上老师质问他为什么不穿校服，也不想管同桌有没有偷偷抄他的作业。

他只是在等下课。

高三部整个被笼罩在雨里，Mean下课之后又一次穿过广场直达高三部，Mark的篮球服也阵亡。

走廊上Plan倒没有坐在地上睡觉，只是披着Mean留下的外套，坐在凳子上深沉地看着教学楼外的倾盆大雨。

“P...”

“来了？”Plan转头看Mean浑身湿透的样子实在凄惨，“诺，正好外套物归原主。”

“天凉，P还是披着吧。”

“逞什么能呢？”Plan无奈起身把外套披在Mean身上，“等雨小一点再走吧，饿吗？”

“不饿。”

“嗯，”Plan坐回凳子上，也给Mean留了空位，“坐坐吧，看看雨也不错。”

Mean低着头，听话地先坐好，两手放在膝盖上，眼神也不知往哪里放：“P上午说的...是真的吗？”

“别想框我跟你告白啊，我闲得拿这种事逗你玩呐？”

“我不是那个意思啊P...”Mean以为自己又说错话，刚想解释就被Plan揽过去亲在脸上。

“相信了？”

“嗯...”Mean被Plan的直球打蒙，随后又不放心地解释，“嗯，我从来都是信任P的呐。”

“嗯。”

“P什么时候有演出？”Mean多少还是在意那位学长帮P’Plan运器材的事，“我帮P拿器材好不好？”

“器材可是很重的喂。”

“我可以的。”

“嗯，下次演出告诉你，”Plan思绪又陷入雨里，“谢谢你呐Mean。”

“谢什么？”Mean看着Plan的侧脸和心事重重的神情，如果自己能知道关于P的事多一点就好了，至少在这种时候他能知道怎么去安慰Plan。

“谢谢你，让我终于能放过我自己。”

“我不明白啊P。”

“呵呵，”Plan头一歪任由自己靠上Mean的肩膀，“以后再跟你说吧，现在安静地待一会就好。”

“嗯。”

Mean感受到Plan的头发蹭着自己的脖颈，酥麻的触感让他想躲又不舍得让开，今年的雨季是不是来得一点都不晚？

因为一切都那么刚好。

第五章 水里的空气，是你小心眼和坏脾气

这回Mean是切实体会到当校园风云人物的感受，毕竟和Plan同时出现的任何场合，总是过于瞩目。

“P，他们到底在看什么啊？”Mean几乎想逃到洗手间看看自己是脸没洗干净还是裤裆裂了。

“看...”Plan突然抬起头看向Mean的眼睛，“我怎么会有这么帅气的男朋友呐。”

“啊P...”太犯规了啊！Mean一边控制住想尖叫的欲望，一边被撩得胃里蝴蝶乱飞。

男朋友太会撩怎么办？

没事，心脏停着停着也就不会跳了。

Plan看得出Mean的害羞，干脆踮起脚把头放在Mean肩膀，凑着耳朵说：“这就害羞了可不行呐。”

“嗯？”

P不理会Mean的疑惑，拉过Mean的手牵住才继续往前走：“不是饿了吗？管别人看什么呢。”

Mean觉得这心脏要它也没用了。

到食堂的时候果然大半个食堂的人又开始向他们行注目礼，其中甚至还有戏剧社社长。

Mean其实不太想让社长和Plan碰面，毕竟之前社长在他家说什么不要靠Plan太近这种话，Mean还没打算原谅他呢！

“哦Mean，P’Plan！来吃饭啊？”

那不然是来拉屎吗？Mean愤愤在心里吐槽。

倒是Plan自然地走过去打招呼，甚至还邀请社长一起吃。

社长赶紧说快吃完了就不打扰了之类的话，然后飞速离开了食堂。

“P，我不喜欢我们社长。”

“怎么了？”

“他跟我说不准靠P太近，说...”Mean突然顿了一下，“说P的朋友很危险。”

“噗，”Plan无所谓地笑出来，“我知道，学校里的人都怕我，哪怕我再果断地答应他们再难的要求，解决再多的问题，他们还是怕我，求我的时候怕我提要求，我帮完忙他们不报答的时候又担心我报复，所以以后你要是饿了渴了尽管说，有的是人跑腿，有的是人觉得帮我跑跑腿就算回报我。”

“P...”Mean早就察觉的事实被Plan这样轻描淡写的说出来，还是有点心痛，“P很孤独吧。”

“哪会，”Plan像是听到笑话似的笑着，Mean却看不出来Plan在开心，“有一群小弟听你使唤多爽？不信今天之后看你们社长还敢不敢当着全社团的人为难你。”

“P根本就不是为难他们，”Mean实在受不了Plan这样看轻自己，“P就是为了让他们报答之后心里好受点吧？P也不想让他们担惊受怕，我知道P是很温柔的。”

Plan怔愣几秒之后自嘲地轻笑着：“我哪有你说的那么伟大。”

“有。”

Mean察觉到此刻的Plan终于开心一些，甚至会抬手轻柔地摸着他的头：“谢谢呐，这么信任我，不过...”Plan扶着Mean的肩膀，突然语重心长，“现在我不会再帮这种忙，不想再跟帮我的人拉扯，也不想考虑我帮过的人的心情，Mean出现以后，一切都是过去了。”

“那...”Mean坏笑着搂紧Plan，“P是不是应该给我一点奖励呢？”

“哦咦，在食堂呢，跟谁学的这一套一套的？”

Mean先一步吻在Plan的嘴角：“P是我初恋，当然是P手把手教的呐。”

“够了哦，”Plan挣扎着，“快放开我，那么多人看着呢。”

Mean笑得活像只抱着骨头的大金毛，反而扒得更紧，Plan用尽全力都挣脱不开的那种。

最终还是Plan一阵拳打脚踢，是真的打和踹，Mean才算是放开。

食堂的人还在消化赫赫有名的P’Plan窝在高一学弟怀里撒娇的事实中，两人已经旁若无人地牵着手买饭去了。

果然，当天学校讨论帖就爆了，推特、FB全部沦陷。

Mean颇有些得意地研究着全方面被偷拍的他们在食堂亲密的细节。

哦咦，P’Plan好可爱呐，这哪里是打人，分明就是带着细密绒毛的猫爪，噗噗噗地，细密地落在他心肺任何角落。

然而Mean也是滤镜厚得有些过头，毕竟手和腿上的淤青几天都没消才是事实。

但随着话题越刷越多，他还是不可避免的看到一路被顶上热点的话题：“我的CP今天BE了。”

Mean点进去一看，一个主人公当然是Plan，而另一个人Mean没见过，但立即就让Mean联想到Mark的形容，很高很有气势。

不可抑制的好奇让Mean点进去，看到那位大学毕业时的照片，大概是校之月的程度，很多女孩都有合影，甚至还有学长在帮P’Plan安装架子鼓的照片，应该是追着P’Plan看演出的人拍的。

好像就是他。

Mean无法停止自己的想象，这个人到底和P’Plan是什么关系的猜想源源不断。

偏偏话题里的CP粉还在添油加醋地形容这位学长如何对P’Plan爱而不得的悲壮。

说的什么鬼话，P’Plan喜欢的是我，我！Mean本人！

最后Mean还是受不了那些毫无根据的猜想和揣测，怒气冲冲关掉手机的时候同桌几乎以为Mean要去杀人。

这样的怒气当然带到了晚上，具体体现在他极力想要表现他比那个学长有力量上。

这是他终于可以帮P’Plan搬运器材的第一天。

在他的想象里，是自己英勇无比地扛起箱子和包，一路牵着P’Plan的手散步到演出地点。

然而事实却是，当Mean拿起装着军鼓和镲片的箱子时才知道自己确实天真  
。

“P...”Mean看着另一袋不明物体，想象着把这堆设备扛到酒吧的情形，自己大概是会废。

“是你说要帮我搬的喂。”Plan饶有兴致地看着Mean对着一堆设备为难，孩子嘛，就是拿来骗的。

“我...我一定行的。”Mean再次尝试，也是跟上午看到的话题赌气。

当然只是换来又一次失败。

完了，自己在P’Plan面前毫无形象可言了。

“够了，你再把我鼓摔坏了，”Plan掏出车钥匙在面前晃悠，“搬上车就行。”

“P的车？”Mean突然警惕，那种愤愤不平的胸闷感又一次袭来。

“嗯，”坐在一旁懒懒散散的Plan难得站起来，用手给Mean擦了擦汗，“只是很少开。”

“那P为什么还要那个人送P去酒吧？”

“那个人？”Plan有点疑惑Mean突然炸毛的原因，看了Mean气冲冲递过来的手机图片才恍然大悟，“哦...他啊，嗯，他自己要送的。”

“他要送P就答应了吗？”

Plan仔细思考如何把这个故事讲给Mean听，只是他没想好，或许Mean听完，就不会继续这么爱着自己，他只是突然有些害怕。

“P快解释呀，”Mean努力让自己不去生气，至少他不想对Plan生气，他告诉自己，哪怕Plan随便找个什么理由搪塞，他都无条件相信，然后让这件事从此翻篇，“P说什么我都会相信的。”

“Mean，这件事，我还没想好。”

“我说了，P说什么我都会相信的。”

“所以我不想骗你，给我点时间，我想清楚之后再告诉你好吗？”

Mean没想到自己眼泪下来得这么快：“我说了，P说什么我都相信，P难道都不愿意骗骗我吗？”

Mean开始想起社长说的话，那个人和P’Plan，是情侣关系。

对，这一直都是最合理的解释，只是自己一直选择不去相信而已。

所以即使自己想听Plan撒个慌说只爱他，都做不到吗？

“Mean...不要为难我，好吗？”

Mean擦擦模糊了视线的眼泪，扯出笑也不是笑的表情：“嗯，我帮P先搬器材呐。”

“Mean。”

“P不想说就不说，我相信P，不管发生什么都不会变的，我说了，在我这里，P永远都是第一位的。”

Plan也知道这时候什么语言都不如一个拥抱来得真实，他只想抱抱这个孩子，告诉他，在自己心里，他也是第一位的。

轰隆。

又下雨了。

在又一次淋湿了Mean的雨季，Mean为了Plan生气，为了Plan哭，甚至他都不知道哪里还有勇气，再去追问自己想知道的什么狗屁真相。

距离上一次下雨，好像也不过一个星期。

第六章 没有你，像离开水的鱼

到酒吧的时候，Plan乐队的伙伴都在了，简单打过招呼之后Plan便接过Mean手里的设备专注地组装起来。

Mean当然也想帮Plan，但他对架子鼓确实一无所知，只能拿着Plan的鼓棒玩着酒吧提供的基础鼓，动次打次地一阵乱敲。

乐队的人原本看在Plan的面子上不想阻拦，但身后的鼓点越敲越乱，越乱越响，调音实在没法继续，才悲切地看向给架子鼓铺地毯的Plan。

“Plan...”

Plan终于注意到队员们哀怨的眼神，立即意会过来。

正好鼓组装完成，Plan走过去从背后环着Mean，双手适时地阻止了想继续乱敲的Mean：“想学吗？”

“嗯...”其实Mean没什么想学的欲望，但他任由Plan以极亲密的姿势握着他的手，敲击着简单的节奏。

“还生气呢？”Plan一边继续敲打，一边小声在Mean咬耳朵。

“没有呐P，”Mean很难说现在的感觉，“就是...”

“那P跟你保证，P会好好解释，但不是现在，”Plan强行把Mean转过来，两人面对面凑得很近，“相信P呐。”

“我一直都相信P啊。”

“哦咦Plan，”声音从舞台前面传来，“酒吧要开店了喂，装个鼓是要多久？”

队友明显是在调侃他，现在离开店至少还有半小时，但Plan这才终于放开Mean，而Mean也悻悻给Plan让座。

Mean下舞台前一秒，Plan才当着所有人的面大声嘱咐：“未成年不能喝酒呐。”

果然引来乐队和工作人员偷笑，毕竟还没见过Plan照顾别人，刚刚一瞬间倒是有点哥哥的样子。

“遵命呐P...”Mean玩笑似的答应，才找了个能看到鼓手的最佳位置。

饮料他不敢喝，只点了一杯白开水，他甚至乳糖不耐受，连牛奶都喝不了。

Plan去换衣服的时候Mean是最无聊的。坐在酒吧里喝着白开水，工作人员都不认识，玩手机也没趣。

“无聊先回去吧Mean？”再从后台出来的Plan已经把头发捋到脑后，衣服也换成了酷酷的黑色皮衣。

“P’Plan，”Mean终于能站起来，把这个帅气的Plan也拦进怀里，“真帅气呐。”

“才知道？”Plan斜瞥一眼Mean，倒是臭屁。

“susu呐P，”Mean笑得不见眼，“会一直在台下给P应援的呐。”

“Plan，开始了。”

台上队员开始催促这对刚在一起的小情侣，腻腻歪歪的也是够烦。

Mean这才亲吻Plan的额头后放开Plan。

演出过程没有什么特别。

有一些追着他们乐队跑的粉丝会在台下拍照跟唱，另外一些就是酒吧的常规客户，喝喝酒聊聊天，大家互不打扰。

只是粉丝大概都注意到了，今天的Plan很不一样。

往常的Plan从来不抬头，好像看一眼观众都打扰他的音乐世界似的，因为这种高冷气质还吸引不少粉丝来着。

但今天Plan时不时就看台下，似笑非笑的眼神过于温柔，甚至会因为控制不住偶尔笑出白牙，如果Mean现在刷手机相信还能看到热门话题：#Plan怎么了？

因为台下的Mean真的从包里掏出了一块小灯牌，写着“爱你哦，Plan”，举了全程没有放下。

太傻了喂Mean！Plan实在被搞得有点害羞，但还是嘴硬地在心里不愿承认。

一晚上的演出总算是结束，Plan 在跟队员们探讨接下来的排练和演出计划，Mean则扛着器材等在酒吧外面。

白天的雨导致路面都是积水，Mean只好扛着箱子往酒吧旁边挪，就看到Plan的车旁边多了一辆车，打着双闪，却并没有要下车的样子。

大概是在等人？

Mean尽量让自己不要盯着人家看，才刚准备收回目光，车上的人倒是正好从车上下来。

很好，就是下午和Plan吵架的罪魁，他怎么会过来？

Mean手里的箱子没地方放，但本能想上去质问的冲动还是让他又挪回酒吧门口。

那个人越走越近，看见Mean右手箱子左手大包的窘迫也大概知道他等的是谁，慢慢悠悠靠近Mean之后熟练地想接Mean手里的东西，当然被Mean躲开了。

“等Plan？”那人倒是不继续纠缠，只是为了躲雨也站到Mean的旁边。

Mean还在犹豫是要回他一句多管闲事，还是宣誓主权的告诉他就是在等Plan，那人倒是先开口：“我来接Plan回家，东西给我就行。”

“凭什么？”Mean承认他是真的被激怒，“我会送P’Plan回家的。”

“Mean是吧？”那人趾高气昂的样子真的很讨人厌，“我查过你，但现在很晚了，你一个高一的孩子也不安全，我送Plan回去就可以。”

Mean正跟那人剑拔弩张几乎要打起来的时候，Plan才终于出来，看见那人的时候一点都没有惊讶的样子，直接略过那人去接Mean手里的器材。

“Plan，不要任性了，你该回家了。”

“累了吧Mean？”Plan像是没听到似的，“走吧，我去开车。”

说实话，Plan的态度至少让Mean舒服很多，冲着那人挑了挑眉，扛着箱子跟上了Plan。

“虽然很高兴”那人不依不饶地跟着他们，“你跟我说不想跟自己也不跟我较劲，但几个月不回家可不行哦Plan。”

“Mean，把东西搬上车，”Plan打开后备箱，丝毫没有要理会后面人的意思，“我先送你回家。”

“这孩子知道你的事吗？”那人像是找不到由头，终于使出了最后的一招，他笃定Plan还不敢跟人说起这事。

刚准备打开车门的Plan终于被激怒：“我说不计较的意思是，我不想跟自己过不去，但你也别觉得我就原谅你了，总之，那个家有你，我这辈子都不会回去。”

Plan用最快的语气说完便回到车门边，Mean都有点被吓到，他还从来没见过Plan这么生气的样子，如果不是在大街上，或许Plan真的会给那个人一拳的程度吧？

“上车，Mean，”Plan打开车门钻进去，“我们走。”

随着嘣地关门声，Plan和Mean就这样开着车走远，直到再也看不见那人和他的车。

“P...”

说实话，Mean不知道这时候开口合不合适，他觉得Plan的神情太过悲哀，他甚至不忍心去追问。

“我们在一起过，”Plan说话的同时急刹住车，两人都被急停带得往前撞，差点磕到挡风玻璃的Mean刚想查看Plan是否被撞到，就看到Plan趴在方向盘上，似乎并没有打算起来，“在他还是我姐姐的男朋友的时候。”

“啊？”Mean不是震惊这个事实，而是确实没理清楚这个关系，姐姐的男朋友，是Plan的男友？这实在...

“很奇怪吧？”Plan双手紧紧地抓住方向盘，几乎要把方向盘扣裂，“我初三的时候学习不怎么样，他作为姐姐的男朋友来帮我补习，每天都会出现在家里，刚开始只是有点过度关心我，每件小事都好像无微不至似的在意，后来甚至和我...我们总会在补习的时候偷偷上床，我是说，我知道他不喜欢我，他只是享受我对他的爱，所以高一的时候我源源不断给他找很多麻烦，今天是调查拦路抢劫，明天是教训霸凌和小偷，那时候我总希望在他那里证明，我是最重要的。但后来发现，我根本证明不了任何事，他什么事情都愿意帮我做，给校方施压，劝退所有为难过我的人，摆平所有我拜托他的事，可最终，他除了想跟我睡，其他什么想法都没有，于是我变本加厉地给他出难题，好像他就应该欠我的似的，实际上，真正错的人从头到尾就是我一个。”

Mean有点懵，毕竟他没接触过这么复杂的感情，从小他就被家里过度保护，真正能接触的人都不多，至少他暂时体会不到那种和姐姐的男朋友偷情的感觉。

“很坏吧我？”Plan笑了笑，“之前你什么都不知道，现在还觉得我伟大吗？”

“后来呢？”

“后来他还是跟我姐姐结婚了，当然，我极力阻止过姐姐和他在一起，但姐姐也只当我是单纯的讨厌他。只有我知道他对姐姐的不忠，但证据呢？我却说不出口。自私、任性、破坏姐姐的感情，这才是我。”

“P...”Mean多少有点惊讶于Plan这段有些奇怪的情史，他不觉得，也不会讨厌Plan，在他看来，Plan只是因为把爱给了那个人，当然，那个人正好是姐姐的男朋友，才让他一直负罪地拿这件事折磨自己吧。

“下车吧Mean，”Plan甚至无法抬起头看一眼Mean，“不能送你回家对不起了，但是我不想再见到你，分手吧。”

“P说什么？”Mean接受不了Plan突然的分手请求，他拉住Plan的胳膊极力想让他抬起头看看自己。

Plan却很坚决，用力甩开Mean的同时越过Mean去打开车门，解开Mean的安全带，一把把Mean推出车外，然后关上门扬长而去，直到Mean被甩在很远的地方，Plan才终于停下车来。

他知道真相总会大白，他只希望Mean知道得慢一点，可他也明白，只要那个人还是他的姐夫，就避免不了有这一天。

Plan看见车后座放着的熄掉电源，毫无生机的灯牌，他前所未有的觉得心脏绞痛。

刚刚那一刻，他既担心Mean会介意这段令人恶心的往事而厌恶他，也害怕Mean说他依然能全心全意的爱自己，因为那样好的Mean，他配不上。

现在他才不得不面对这个不争的事实，他根本不可能和Mean在一起。

当时Mean说的那句，自己永远是第一，想想都觉得讽刺。

自己一直想要的，终于有人愿意给。而这个人却那么好，好到自己不敢靠近，好到不应该喜欢他这样一个内心丑陋的人，这才是最让Plan绝望的。

第七章 我只有真心而已，世界末日我都不会离去

Mean又住进了医院。

因为冒雨追车跑了一条街，当天晚上就高烧引起呼吸道感染。

原本高烧不退对其他人来说比较简单，强制退烧就可以，但Mean身体条件太差，医生用药时都显得格外小心翼翼。

所以Mean烧了退，退了又烧，反反复复折腾了一阵子。

期间Mean认真拜托过Mark去找Plan，比如教室，总排现场，甚至酒吧。但得到的回复都是：“Plan请假了，不在。”

躺在病床上的Mean才深切感受到自己的无力，他根本不知道去哪找Plan，他住哪？他能找谁？他还在曼谷吗？他都一无所知，这次他是真的弄丢Plan了。

妈妈显然也察觉到什么。Mean总是盯着手机发呆，或者兴奋地接起电话又失望地挂断，甚至最喜欢的虾粥也吃不下去几口就说饱了。

只是Mean怎么都不愿意说，她也问不出来，只能作罢。

Mean犹豫再三还是不想让社长为难，最终答应下来要参加正式演出。Mean诚恳地说服了妈妈，并且拜托医生给他强制退烧，他必须去戏剧节。

最终妈妈也不放心，陪着Mean打完退烧针之后就立即回学校参加正式演出。

后台化妆时Mean刻意上了一点润唇膏，让自己气色看起来不太糟糕，而Plan乐队的人应该是看到了他，也应该知道之前频繁跑酒吧的那位学弟是帮Mean来找人，成员过来简单打招呼的时候就主动告诉Mean，Plan早在一个星期前就找好替代鼓手，从那之后就再也没出现过。

意料之中。

Plan要是不想被找到，自然不会出现在Mean可能想到的任何一个场所。

演出开始前Mean还在幕布后面看着乐队演出，想象着如果是Plan坐在架子鼓前该是多好的画面。只是一切都停留在Mean个人的想象。

排练一个月有余的戏码终于正式上演，而Mean也在这一个月经历了太多大起大落。

正好对应他扮演的最后一幕的罗密欧，注定就只是悲剧。

“仅仅是爱的影子，已经给人这样丰富的快乐，要是能占有爱的本身，那该有多么甜蜜。”

又说到这句台词时，Mean期待着会注意到那股视线，可台下太黑，他实在什么也看不见，他极力专注于舞台，哪怕头晕乏力束缚着他的感官，他现在，只是用心在表演。

“我就这样在这一吻中死去。”

台上的Mean适时掉下来的眼泪引起了很大反响，观众掌声一直持续到演员谢幕，Mean作为主演最后出来时站在舞台最中央，如果这些掌声里也有Plan该多好。

Mean想着礼堂的灯光亮起来，Plan在的话应该能看见的，他可能在，万亿分之一的可能也行，可Mean越是想看清楚台下，眼前越是模糊。

直到全体演员向观众鞠躬，Mean终于支撑不住掉下舞台。

随后Mean只能听到有人在大声叫他。

大概是哪里脱臼了，Mean觉得不知道哪里很痛，只能胡乱捂着莫名部位，Mean只觉得自己应该站起来。

“我背他。”

很简短的话，但Mean一下就能听出来是谁，随后他感觉自己整个人离开地面，而他能做的，就是强撑着眼皮，拉住那个人之后再闭上眼。

糊里糊涂的脑袋里只有一个想法：不能放开。

于是上救护车前大家都极力想分开Mean紧紧攥住的手。

“放开我Mean，你要上救护车。”真好，就是他，他还是来了。

“放开同学好不好呐Mean？”是妈妈的声音。

妈妈对不起了，Mean暂时说不出来话，但这次Mean不能听妈妈的，只能默默在心里道歉。

“同学，手放开。”不知道是谁说的，还有人试图想掰开Mean的手。

不过这不可能，Mean将自己的指甲深深抠进肉里，毫无保留地用尽全力抓住那个人的手腕。

“这位同学可能摔伤手，这时候强行掰开可能造成二次伤害，要不这位同学就麻烦你跟我们一起吧，等这位同学稍微清醒再说，现在最重要的是要处理他的手。”

很快Mean就如愿拉着那人上了救护车，无法睁开眼的Mean想着车上应该有医生和护士吧，所以那人说话声音都压得很低：“Mean，放开我。”

但Mean一旦下定决心就不容置疑，他不想给自己任何被Plan说动的机会，无论Plan说什么，Mean都不会放手的。

“Mean！我生气了。”

依旧毫无回应，如果不是握着自己手腕的力道太大，Plan几乎都要认定Mean是晕过去了。

“Mean...很多人啊，你放开行不行？”

“呃...对不起呐孩子，Mean呐，可能是烧得有点不清醒，”妈妈倒是很温和地解释着，“Mean从小身体不太好，原本今天也不应该来演出的，但他坚持要来，医生只能给他强制退烧，可能剂量上有点多吧，麻烦你跟我们一起去医院，阿姨谢谢你呐。”

“阿姨，别这么说，大家都是同学。”

Mean倒是得意，看吧，这次拒绝不了了吧？

到医院，上病床，打点滴，一切熟悉的流程Mean都已经不想去关注，他只在意手里攥着的人，在他能清醒前，都不能放开。

于是医生只能先检查Mean的左手，舞台不高，Mean掉下来的时候用左手撑了一下，只是简单的脱臼。

要检查右手时就为难了，Plan横在Mean和医生中间，往哪里躲都不行。

“我不走可以了吧？”Plan总算是妥协，也不再时不时想挣脱，Mean的手劲还是不为所动，Plan几乎可以看见Mean手掌里越来越鲜红的指甲印。

“说了不会走，放开我让医生给你检查行吗？”

“......”毫无用处。

整个病房里的人都满脸莫名其妙地打量Plan，让他几乎想钻进地洞永远消失。

“这样吧，”医生实在没办法，只能退而求其次，“等退烧药稍微起作用我再来，看他右手力道很强劲，应该暂时没问题。”

随后Mean的妈妈也跟着医生去办住院，一时间病房里终于只剩两人。

“Mean，不要装晕了。”

“......”

“再装我走了。”

“P...”Mean果然用力把Plan往自己的方向拉，谁知道Plan本来也只是虚晃一下，被Mean这么一拉整个人重心失衡，直直往Mean身上压，头精准无误地撞上了床头。

“死Mean！”Plan捂着脑门疼得生理泪水一直掉，Mean也慌了似的搂过Plan查看他额头的伤，额间已经红了一大块，怕是要淤血。

“P！我不是故意的呐！”Mean轻轻凑上去给Plan吹伤口，打着点滴的手搂着Plan的腰，搞得Plan甚至不敢乱动，生怕扎破Mean的血管。

“就知道你是装的，真晕倒哪来那么大力气。”

“哦咦P，看破不说破，而且...”Mean拉过Plan的手摸上自己的额头，“我是真的还在高烧呐P，医生不是也说我手脱臼了嘛。”

Plan感受到Mean烫得吓人的体温，不自在地把手撤回来撑着自己以免压到Mean：“自己摔的怪谁？”

其实Mean没说，他真的没那么自信Plan会出现在台下，就算在台下也不一定会第一个跑来救他，鞠躬那一瞬间他是真晕，只是摔下来的时候缓过来了而已。

“P现在要听我说话了吗？”

“要说就说。”

“哪怕P现在还爱着那个人也没关系，P觉得自己污秽也没关系，P在我这里，永远都是第一位，是唯一一位，给我一个机会爱着P，行吗？”

躺着的Mean唇膏已经快掉光，原本惨白的唇色刺痛了Plan，Mean的目光让刚刚触碰过滚烫额头的手又开始烧起来，Plan被烫得难以忍受。

“谁跟你说我爱他？”

“P说的...”

“至少现在不是。”

“那是谁？”

Mean明知故问，他在等一个让他安心的答复，却等来漫长的寂静。

而与此同时，病房门口传来开门的声音，Plan被惊得忘记Mean手上的针管从床上弹起来，却在想逃跑的前一刻被Mean又抓住手腕。

Plan又羞又恼地把脸埋进手肘里吐槽，这个人倔起来太可怕了。

“Mean醒了吗？”

“嗯妈妈，我现在好多了。”

“那先放开这孩子吧Mean，”妈妈不解眼前笑咪咪的儿子，和一旁不敢露脸却浑身通红的孩子在玩什么，“我让医生来看看右手有没有受伤。”

“我没事啊妈妈，”Mean看着Plan红彤彤的耳根和粉色的手肘，前所未有的满足，“这位P呐，太会躲猫猫，我怕我一放手他又变成蝴蝶飞走了。”

“？”妈妈像是看出来什么，又不懂他们在说什么。

“除非P说，永远不会离开我，永远照顾我，关心我，爱护我，眼里只有我一个人，我才会放开他啊。”Mean是对妈妈说话，但眼神一直没离开过Plan。

而Plan和妈妈都被Mean惊到，同时转过头看向Mean。

“妈妈，我喜欢他，虽然他现在还没有那么喜欢我，但，妈妈，我想跟他在一起。”

\-------------------------------------

BE结局：

主持人：“所以这就是您给这个故事的童话结局？”

Mean：“是的，我希望剧里的Mean在从舞台上摔下来时，他的Plan会来救他，或者在最后一次被赶下车时也像结局一样，能誓死不愿意放手，我只是想让Mean在剧里是幸福的。”

主持人：“冒昧问一下，这部电影是根据真实故事改编，那么也就是说除了结局，其他都是真实发生过的吗？”

Mean：“嗯，对的。”

主持人：“那您写这本书，是想找回现实中的Plan吗？”

Mean：“....”

主持人看Mean陷入了漫长的沉默，而节目却还在继续，刚要开口进一步追问，就被Mean抢先一步回答。

“不是，世上没有那么多刚好和巧遇，一个下决心消失的人也不会凭空出现，我相信我也不是那个能被Plan爱上的幸运之人。但我想表达的是，我现在已经无法把这份感情只称作爱，但我只希望能给自己一个想念他的资格，对不起呐现实中的Plan，因为我自私地宣泄，而利用了这段故事，对不起呐P...”

Mean泪水掉下来的一刻，节目终于算是录制结束。作为剧作人又留下来和主演们一起合照，而当Mean看到扮演Plan的演员，那个齐刘海初中生模样的孩子，Mean突然恍若隔世，抑制不住地痛哭起来。


End file.
